Frostbite
by Whispering Kage
Summary: Every touch, caress, and kiss is a mixture of pleasurable pain. As a non human his biological makeup is so very different than hers. His life span so much longer...yet every year he visits her again and again and the flame of their attraction burns so very brightly that it makes the frostbite worth it.


**Frostbite**

**Pairing: Kagome/Jack Frost**

**Summary: Every touch, caress, and kiss is a mixture of pleasurable pain. As a non human his biological makeup is so very different than hers. His life span so much longer...yet every year he visits her again and again and the flame of their attraction burns so very brightly that it makes the frostbite worth it.**

* * *

**The First Encounter**

* * *

She was five when she first met him, bundled up in a dark pink snow coat with a pink hat, scarf, and matching mittens. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold cool air of winter, her breath came out in little puffs of warm air. She had begged her mother to let her go outside and play, she had used her best puppy dog eyes and won.

Yet her mother had to make sure she would be warm enough. She could barely move from under the layers of clothes her mother had put on her and she was still a bit chilly. So as she looked up at him, white tresses blending in with the snow falling around them, sad blue eyes he sat on the branches of the God tree she could only blink.

He had no shoes on.

No jacket.

No gloves.

Nothing.

Just a hoodie and a pair of worn out pants.

"Aren't you cold?" Her voice was light and full of childish curiosity. How could he not be cold? She waited for him to answer, she knew he heard her. He had looked at her when her voice broke the silence of the courtyard.

After what felt like forever for a response she huffed, not liking the way he ignored her. "I asked you a question, it's rude to ignore someone who's asked you a question." Her mama always told her to never ignore people, it was rude. Did his mama not tell him that?

She blinked her blue eyes in wonder as he gapped at her looking a lot like a koi fish. "Staring is rude to." Her voice was curt, she was about to go tell her mama about the rude boy in the tree. Yet before she could move he jumped from the tree and landed before her, it had looked like he had flew!

Anger forgotten she tilted her head at him as he crouched before her. "You can see me?" His voice was low and full of wonder. She could only nod. "Yup. Aren't you cold?" She pointed at his bare feet which were now touching the snow.

He merely gave a small snort of amusement. "Nope, I'm Jack Frost." She stared blankly at him. Was that supposed to mean something? She shrugged her small shoulders and sighed, just looking at him made her cold. With slightly fumbling hands she unwound her scarf and wrapped it around his neck. Grinning as he gasped in shock.

"There, now you can be a bit warmer." She patted his shoulders and nodded her head, proud at the work she had done.

Just as he was about to open his mouth she heard her mama call her. She turned away from the boy and glanced back at the house and frowned. It was already time to go inside? With a sad frown she turned back to the boy, ready to say goodbye yet blinked when she realized he was gone.

She looked around, wondering where he had gone and sighed, maybe his mama had called him to? Even so it was rude to leave without saying goodbye. With a small huff she shook her head and mumbled to herself about weird boys with no shoes being rude. With that she began to trudge her way back towards her home, ready to warm up with a nice cup of hot chocolate.

Not that far away the young boy, Jack Frost, stood on a branch and gazed down at the small child,his eyes softening as she struggled to make her way through the mounds of snow. One hand rubbing the horrendously pink scarf now wrapped around his neck between his fingers.

His mind was racing a mile a minute and he could only watch as her mother picked her up and scolded her about losing her scarf. Her name drifted to him on the wind and he could only quirk his lips as he burned it into his memory.

Kagome.

The girl who could not only see him but touch him!

What an interesting discovery! He could not wait to see her again! With a chuckle he stepped off the branch and let the wind carry him, not really caring where he went because he was directionless, like the snow that drifted around him.

He was a wanderer, nothing held him down. He was a free as the wind.

He had no home.

Unbeknownst to them a thread now connected the two, one that was pink in color and that would darken if given time.

* * *

**AN: Sorry about the lack of well everything lately. Work has been kicking my butt. I work five days a week now as well as have to deal with other things. Like health issues, work drama, family drama, and blagh. So I'm sorry I'm not as active as I used to be. I'll try to get a better handle on things, until then love you guys, stay safe! **


End file.
